


The Augurey of Hogwarts

by Panda_Skye, thestorywolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, OC - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Skye/pseuds/Panda_Skye, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestorywolf/pseuds/thestorywolf
Summary: A story has been told, long-forgotten by Wizards and Muggles, of a boy not unlike Harry Potter. The same year The-Boy-Who-Lived received his scar from Lord Voldemort, another boy was also spared life. Far away in Dublin, Ireland, a young child by the name of Zadok is given the chance of a new life by Bellatrix Lestrange.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Purifying Ireland Blood

 

A story has been told, long-forgotten by Wizards and Muggles, of a boy not unlike Harry Potter. The same year The-Boy-Who-Lived received his scar from Lord Voldemort, another boy was also spared life. Far away in Dublin, Ireland, a young child by the name of Zadok is given the chance of a new life by Bellatrix Lestrange.  
     
                ````````````````````````````

Bellatrix’s POV  

“Avada Kedavra!” My wand erupted in a brilliant bright emerald beam of light. A wicked smile carved my face and my eyes filled with a manic gleam. I watched with glee as the body fell dead to the ground. Such breakable creatures.

“Pathetic Muggles.” My brother-in-law, Lucius Malfoy, spat. He looked on the dead woman's body with disgust. I could tell he was becoming bored with my games. “Hurry up, Bellatrix; search that last room for anything you want.” He waited in the lounge getting a picture of his son Draco, who had been born only a month prior to their current adventure.

“Lucius? Did our Lord say anything about a child being in the house?” I asked, holding up the small baby in my arms so he could see. “ I think he might possess magic. I can feel his magic already. He will be powerful, if he is allowed to live.” I cradle the precious child closer to my chest as i can feel him beginning to stir with the first beginnings of consciousness. 

“Our Lord did not mention a child.” Lucius answered lamely. He stood from his seat on the lounge and made his way over to me to have a closer look. “Perhaps he is the Potter spawn?” 

           “He looks nothing like Potter, you git! He looks like he could be of the Black family. I think we should take him to Severus.” I respond to him while pulling the boy closer to my chest in a protective manner. I felt an attachment to the child and the unfamiliar emotions made me confused as I continued to hug the small bundle close.

“Do you think that's wise?” Lucius asked, peering down at the small face hiding itself in my robes. He gave it one last moments glance before looking away. “Why not turn it over to our Lord?”

“Our Lord would kill the poor bastard. I think he could be a benefit to us in the future.” 

“How so?”

I spared a glance for my brother-in-law and replied, “I will raise him as my son. He will have no reason not to trust me; I can raise him to be a Death Eaters like us. Like I said, I can feel he will be a strong wizard. If we can teach him to use his powers for our purposes, he can become a great asset.” 

“I don't see why Our Lord can't know of the child though. Unless of course. . . you want to keep the child for your own reasons?” Lucius gave me a suspicious look, turning his back to me and walking towards the fire burning hot in the hearth. “I will not hesitate to turn you in. It would be in everyone’s best interest if he at least knew of the child's existence.”

I glared at his turned back and began to stroke the head of the boy as he had begun squirming in my arms. “Are you threatening me, Lucius?”

Lucius shoulders shook with laughter and he turned to face me again. “I wouldn't dream of it,” He said wiping an imaginary tear from his eye. He granted me with his version of a reassuring grin but his eyes, which held a sadistic gleam, was anything but reassuring. “After all, we’re family.

I watched as he reached inside his pocket for the packet of Floo Powder we always kept for quick escapes on missions. He tossed some in and mumbled “Malfoy Manor” before calling over his shoulder at me. “See you at home.”

I reached in my own pocket to pull out my own bag of Floo. The child woke with the shifting of my arms looking up at me with bright silver eyes. I brushed my finger over his soft cheek and gently pet his soft brown hair. 

The boy cooed and giggled, trying to grab at my fingers. I felt a smile tug at my lips. I didn't know what would happen in the future, but in that moment I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't let anything happen to this precious child. 

I tossed the powder in the dying flames and disappeared into the fire, setting out on my new journey with a new son.


	2. Prologue: New Beginnings

Severus’ POV

I sat patiently in the Malfoy’s sitting room waiting for their return from the mission Voldemort sent them on. I couldn't help the slight irritation I felt at being the one voted to stay behind. Lucius was even more protective of his family now that he had a son; however, a new family member wouldn't stop him from leaving to go raid a Muggle home. 

“I have priorities!” The man had argued when I had pointed out that Lucius should be the one to stay and protect his own family. I may be the appointed godfather but I was not a stand in for Lucius himself, I thought moodily.

I was shocked out of my thoughts by Lucius stepping through the hearth followed by Bellatrix. I was quickly on my feet; standing in front of them. I was about to open my mouth to ask how it went, when I was silenced by a noise from a bundle in Bellatrix’s arms. I narrowed my eyes at the moving thing suspiciously.

“That better not be a cat, Lestrange,” I motioned towards the bundle which was now moving rather violently in her arms.

Bellatrix sneered at me, not bothering to hide the hate for me in her eyes. “Unfortunately it's not. Actually-”

“It's a baby.” Lucius cut in, voice filled with scorn, moving to sit on the seat I had vacated. “Apparently a powerful one.”

My eyes widened in disbelief before darting back to the now visible hands that were poking out of the blanket. I forced my body to walk closer to Bellatrix so i could see better. Sure enough, a small giggly baby boy with little tufts of brown hair, sat in her arms. I was beyond shocked. “And you brought it home?”

She held the child closer and turned its face away from my stare. I watched with ever growing shock as she used a single finger to stroke its head. There was an emotion in her gaze that I didn't recognize. 

Fondness? Endearment? 

Lucius spoke up from behind us, disturbing the rising tension in the air with calm calculating words, “With all due respect, Severus, I think Bellatrix should be given the opportunity to raise the child.” Both Bellatrix and I turned to stare at Lucius with mixed shock and horror. “It would be good for Draco to have someone to play with his own age. Plus she’s not as soft as you.” Luciusvoice was eerie in the now silent room, the only noice coming from the soft cooing of the baby in Bellatrix’s arms.’s voice was eerie in the bow silent room, the only noise coming from the soft cooing of the baby still in Bellatrix’s arms.

I shot a glare in Lucius’ direction, satisfied with the flinch i got in return. Bellatrix just laughed and started stroking the child's head again, in an attempt to quiet down his happy giggling.

I ignore the cursing i could hear under Lucius breath, most—if not all—of them directected towards me. I walk closer to the little baby in Bellatrix’s arms; as I reach to touch it's little cheek with my finger I felt a jolt of electricity surge through my body, sharp and cold. The next moment I am flying across the room; I felt the cold hard cement of the fireplace collide with my back and I fell onto the wooden floor. I lay in shock and slight pain at what had occurred. Had the child done that? If a baby so small possessed that kind of power, what other things is it capable of? 

I didn't risk trying to move from the floor for some time, fearing damage to my spine. Fortunately, I was saved from the embarrassment when Narcissa came rushing in. She had probably heard the sound of my back breaking on her fireplace, I thought bitterly. 

“What happened?” Narcissa asked, I just now noticed the blonde baby in her arms. Draco pulled on Narcissa’s hair and giggled, ruining any chance of his mother appearing stern. The little Malfoy’s attention; however, was quickly drawn to the equally playful baby now situated at Bellatrix’s hip.

“How lovely to see you, Narcissa, I wasn't aware you were home,” I greeted in my dry tone. Even the pain I felt burning through my body wasn’t obvious in my voice, as I kept it hidden behind my well built emotional walls. 

Narcissa’s eyes were drawn to my prone form, but quickly dismissed it to address the elephant in the room. “Where did the baby come from.” It wasn't a question but Lucius answered it anyway.

“Bellatrix found it in the Muggle home we went to raid. She says he has great magical abilities. I'm assuming, based on. . .recent events. . . that what she says is true.” His wife raised an elegant eyebrow at that.

“Events?” 

Bellatrix snickered, eyes dancing with poorly hidden amusement as she answered her sister, “My little baby threw Snape across the room as if he didn't weigh a pence!” She gave the child a peck on the head, smothering him in hugs and cooing ‘I’m so proud of you’s and ‘you take after your Mommy!’s.

I didn't recognize this new Bellatrix and frankly it's scared me more than Voldemort on a bad day. 

 

Zadok’s POV  
            
         I wandered around the rooms and halls of my home trying to find Draco. I wanted to ask him when Mom and Uncle Lucius were going to return from their important “mission” as Aunt Narcissa calls them. My eight year old mind couldn't understand why my mom had to go at all. All i wanted was her hugs and kisses.

        “Draco! Draco!” I called down the halls of Malfoy Manor, the place I had called home. I stopped my calling when I spotted the blond headed form of Draco, hunched over a potions book Uncle Severus gave him. He looked up when I yelled his name again, fixing me with his weird silver eyed stare. 

       “Don't look at me like that!” I mumbled. I don’t know how, but when he stares at me too long it felt like he was looking into my soul. It was hard to lie to him that way. I found that out quickly.

      “Like what?”

      “You know! That weird soul-thingy.” 

      “You know we have the same eye color. It shouldn't freak you out that much, really.” Draco yet again pointed out the fact that we looked almost like brothers aside from my brown hair and his blond.

       “Whatever. Do you know when Uncle Lucius and Mom will get back? I'm bored.” I grumbled slumping down onto the seat next to Draco. I may live in a large Manor that any child would probably find endless amounts of things to entertain themselves with; however, i was seven. As a seven year old, I made it my daily goal to annoy Draco to no end. Even though we were the same age, Draco was always the more mature one. He was always reading books or something boring. 

        “No, I don't. Could you please go away so I clean read, Zadok? You're being too loud.” Plus, he was polite. He was irritating but he was my cousin and i love him.

        “Nope! Put your book away for a second and let's go have fun! Your Dad’s gone and so is my mom; your mom is downstairs in the sitting room writing to some guy in Pigwarts, so that means no one is in the office!” By office I meant Uncle Lucius beloved office that he never lets anyone go in except guests and Aunt Narcissa. He was gone which means that we could finally go see what's inside. 

        “My Dad will be mad if he finds out,” Draco said, a frown slowly making its way onto his face.

        “Then he won't find out. Problem solved,” I quipped, already tugging Draco to his feet. “Come on.”

        “Fine, but i'll blame everything on you if we’re found out.” Draco warned me with a serious look, letting me know he wasn't joking.

       “Ok, ok. Let's go!” I pulled on Draco’s arms again as he stood up marking his spot in his book before putting it back on the shelf in the corner of the room. He let me drag him through the never ending halls to Uncle Lucius’ office. We looked up at the door in awe. It was huge with its elaborately decorated black wood and delicate silver door knob. There were pictures of knights and dragons and even the story of the Elder Wand carved in the dark wood of the door. 

          Draco and I used our fingers to trace the images for a moment, simply taking the time to admire the beauty of the pictures. We had never seen anything so pretty in all our seven years of life. 

          “Wow,” Draco eventually broke the silence with his awe-filled voice. 

          “Yeah. We should go in before your mom comes to check on us and finds us gone.” I moved my hand from the door and tried the handle finding it surprisingly unlocked. They trusted us too much.

          They won't after this, I thought darkly.

          I pushed open the door to reveal hardwood floors with soft looking fur rugs covering them. Shelves filled to the brim with old and new looking books sat against the walls behind the dark oak desk. The desk was like the door in the sense that it had many carvings of stories, some he recognized some he didn't. Stacks of papers were neatly organized on too with a picture of Draco and Aunt Narcissa the only item that told us that the office was used. A large black felt chair sat behind the desk.

          “Your Dad is pretty important, huh?” I asked. I looked over at Draco, who stood in the doorway of the office, marveling at all the fancy furniture. “Draco, close the door. We don't want your mom finding us in here.” He took a hesitant step forward and carefully shut the door. I finally let out the breath i was holding. 

          “Now what?” He asked, running a pale finger across the desk. 

          “Now, we can do the fun stuff,” I smile and Draco looks over at me uneasily.

          “Fun stuff?” 

           I pat him on the shoulder and move towards the nearest wall. I lightly tapped the wall and suddenly the blood red wallpaper was a neon pink. I grin wickedly over at Draco, who looked at me in horror. “See? It's fun.”  
            
          “What did you do? My dad is going to kill us!” Draco was nearing the brink of hysteria, trying to see if he could fix the walls. Unfortunately for him, I was slightly more powerful then him and he only managed to turn the rugs purple. 

          “You're getting the hang of it!” I laugh as Draco’s silver eyes glare at me with fury. 

          “Fix this,” he used his arms to motion to the walls and rugs. he flopped onto the floor with a groan of frustration. “We are in so much trouble.”

 

          I was about to tell Draco to relax when I heard the door creak open. My blood turned to ice in my veins as I slowly turned to see my aunt standing in the doorway. She looked to me then to Draco then finally the colorful floors and walls. She looked livid and I couldn't hold back the flinch when her cold stare turned to me. Aunt Narcissa was about to say something when a sound from downstairs stopped her. 

          My mom and Uncle Lucius came up the stairs and stood behind Aunt Narcissa. I couldn't stop the sheepish grin from spreading across my face when I saw my uncle’s face. The look of horror I saw spreading there made me both guilty and giddy. My mom; however, gave me a thumbs up and a wink. “Welcome back?”


	3. Chapter One: The-Boy-Who-Lived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys me and Rebel have been busy but we are working on multiple chapters.

Zadok’s POV

I was walking down the walking down the familiar bleak corridors of Malfoy Manor when I notice something quite peculiar. One stray bright blue ribbon laid seemingly forgotten on the floor. Bright colors of any sort had no place in Malfoy Manor; Uncle Lucius had made it a point to drill that information into my brain when I had redecorated his office using the colors of the rainbows. I shuddered at the suppressed memory. It had not been a fun experience. 

I tried to force my mind away from the topic and back to the ribbon on the floor, unfortunately the mental image of Uncle Lucius chasing me throughout the winding halls of his home overcame my sub conscious willpower. I could almost hear the crackling of the sparks that were harmless to the walls but painful on my skin. I was scared of my uncle before, but after that incident I was downright terrified of the man.

Never again. That was a mistake I would only make once, 

    I  knelt down and picked up the ribbon, it felt like silk beneath my pale fingers. I looked around for more; however, the only remotely suspicious thing I discovered was a glitter covered doorknob to my left. Holding the ribbon in one hand, I reached for the handle. I wonder what’s in here? The thought drifted through my mind briefly, before a noise down the hall brought my attention to a rumpled looking Uncle Lucius. 

My uncle stood in the doorway of his office, irritation visible on his face. I watched in confusion as he fixed his wrinkled coat and closed the door to the study. What was with everybody today? Draco had been trying extra hard to avoid me today, darting around corners as soon as he saw me coming. Aunt Narcissa had been quieter and more secluded for the past week and i found her whispering something to my mother in the sitting room the other day. Maybe I had done something to upset them? No. Mother would have mentioned something. Perhaps they’re planning something behind my back? Revenge? But that didn’t make sense, I hadn’t done something so extreme that the rage it sparked fueled the need for a retaliation.

"Ah, Zadok, I didn't see you there." I shifted on my feet uneasily; I wasn't stupid i could tell when something was up. I gripped the ribbon in my hand and showed it to my uncle. 

               "What's this?" 

               "A blue ribbon." I scoffed. He was avoiding the question. 

                "I know. I meant what is it doing here." My uncle cleared his throat and glanced down the hall at one of the closed doors. He is definitely hiding something.

“It's not your place to ask questions, boy.” My Uncle snapped and snatched the ribbon from my hands. He gave me one last hurried glance before rushing down the hall disappearing through the door he had been staring at. That's new, I think as i watched him close the door with a swift bang. A Malfoy must never slam doors.

A few hours later I noticed something else that tipped me off about the unusual happenings going on in the manor. I walked into the sitting room to find my Uncle Severus talking about something with my mother. Their tones were hushed and I couldn't make out the words they spoke. Someone else wouldn’t be thrown off by the seemingly normal situation but my mother and Uncle weren't shouting curses at one another. Weird.

“Mom?” Almost immediately they stopped talking and looked in my direction. I shifted uncomfortable as all their attention focused on my presence in the doorway. “What are you guys doing?”

“Good afternoon, Zadok.” My uncle said in his usual dry and dull way. He stepped away from my mom and came over to give me a brief one-arm hug and a pat on the shoulder. My mom gave me a smile and i smiled back. 

“What are you doing here? Not that it isn’t great to see you,” I asked. I  love my family,, but i know them well enough to to be able to tell when something is up. My uncle wouldn’t just drop by without a reason.  “And don’t try to tell me you’re here because you wanted to see me and Draco. You and i both know I’m smarter than that, so let’s cut the crap.” 

I looked back and forth between my uncle and mother as they shared a glance. I felt like an idiot standing there next to my uncle as he and my mom had a secret conversation with each other using their eyes. Finally I couldn't stand being ignored any more and decided to break the rising tension in the room, “You know, you don't have to answer.” 

Just like that the tension was gone and my mom was giving me her ‘You save me from awkwardness’ look with a bright smile. Sometimes I couldn't understand how people could think she was mentally unstable and sometimes I could understand perfectly. My mother could scare even the bravest man on one of her bad days; however, those were few and far between these days. 

“Thank you.” She said giving my cheek a soothing pat, then shooed me out of the room with a childish smack on my butt. “It's almost lunchtime and you haven't washed your hands, have you?”

I gave her a sheepish smile that automatically confirmed her suspicions. I said my goodbyes to my Uncle and walked upstairs to do what my mom asked. As I walked, my mind wandered to my uncle and mom. What had they been talking about? And why had Uncle Severus gotten so nervous when i asked him why he was here? Wasn't that a normal question to ask?

A sound from my left made me jump from my thoughts. I glanced up to find myself standing in front of the same door my Uncle Lucius had disappeared into earlier that day. My family was hiding something and it seemed like everyone was in on it. A new question appeared in my head as examined the solid room that everything today turned to be centered around: What's in this room? And why can't I know about it?

 

 

A few hours later and I yet again find myself standing in front of the mysterious door. What am I fucking doing? I mentally berated myself. It’s none of my damn business.

I turned on my heel to come face to face with my cousin and best friend, Draco Malfoy. I practically jumped three feet in the air and I will deny to the day of my death that I screamed like a prepubescent little girl.

”What are you doing?” 

“Merlin! Draco! I didn't see you there!” I take gasping breathes trying to slow my racing heartbeat. My cousin could be bloody scary when he wanted too. Draco just shrugged his shoulders and gave me his usual smirk.

“I didn't realize you made a habit of staring at meaningless doors like you discovered the secret to life in the grains of the wood. Really, you should be more aware of your surroundings. A Deatheater could have snuck up behind you and you would be clueless,” I stared flabbergasted after Draco finished his little tyrant. It wasn't unusual for Draco to insult me, but he never rambled. A Malfoy doesn't ramble.

“Is that all?” I asked, raising an eyebrow. Draco shifted uncomfortably and graced me with a guilty look. He opened his mouth to say something but one deplorable look from me made him shut his mouth so fast i could hear the click of his teeth. “Good. Now can someone explain to me what is going on? Why are you guys so secretive all of a sudden?”

Draco’s face morphed from guilt to confusion in seconds. I watched in slight amusement as his expression once again changed to one of understanding. “Oh.”

“Sod off, Draco. I'm not in the mood.” I pushed past my stunned cousin and made my down the hall. What is with everybody today?

As I stormed down the hall, I thought i could hear an angry voice scream, “Zadok!” I could stop the smirk that pulled on my lips after hearing that.

Maybe I could ask Aunt Narcissa? Could she possibly know what was behind the door? It's worth a chance. I really, really wanted to know what was behind that door. I am a naturally curious person, after all.

I found my aunt in the library, reading. Her blonde hair was done up in an unusually fancy way and her robes looked extra posh. I was immediately suspicious. “Aunt Cissa? Could you please tell me what’s behind the door that everyone seems to be interested in today? Just earlier I found a blue ribbon and Uncle Lucius was acting really off when he saw it.” 

“Zadok? I'm afraid that your mother made me take an Oath not to tell you.” She didn't even look up from her book! Did she know that I was going to ask that?

“She said that?”

“Yes. In all actuality, your mom has been asking about you. She had something to tell you I think.”

“Oh. Do you know where she is?”

“In her study.”

I shiver shook me at the effortless way my Aunt dodged my original question. She was definitely a Slytherin. 

‘What the bloody hell is going on with everybody?’ My thoughts drifted through every encounter I've had with my family that day. I remembered my uncle’s odd reaction to the seemingly random ribbon and my Uncle Severus’ random appearance in the Manor. Something didn't add up. 

A memory bubbles to my consciousness and I tried to fight it off with all the willpower i could muster. I shivered as my blood turned to ice in my veins as the memory i had been suppressing for years reappeared in my eyes like a movie. 

“Zadok! Hurry up, I want to find some nightshade before it gets too dark!” A younger version of Draco shouted in a bubbly baby voice. He stumbled around on unsure legs trying to find the herb and his cheeks were rosy and his eyes were bright and happy. 

“Why do we need nightshade again?” I watched as a mini-me teetered around on equally unsteady legs. The memory was set in the Malfoy gardens and Draco had been trying to find an ingredient for a potion Uncle Severus and him were brewing. 

“You're so slow!” The blonde boy called over his shoulder. 

“That's mean, Dray.” Zadok smiled at the old nickname he had dubbed his cousin and watched in growing anxiety as the scene changed again. 

I now watched as baby Zadok was toddling down the hall of Malfoy Manor when a shout of my name rang out. Mini me turned around and followed his voice to a closed door. He reached up chubby fingers to turn the knob and a choir of voices echoed, “SURPRISE!”

Suddenly a great flash of green-grey light enveloped the room. A deep throated growl could be heard and it caused the floor to shake with the force of it. Little Zadok had summoned a troll; it stood eight feet tall with a large barbed club that was almost half as large.

“Mummy, what is that?” squeaked a baby Draco. Big crocodile tears were visible in his big grey eyes and you could see the struggle he put up to hold them back. He gripped his mother’s robed in tight little fists. The entire room seemed to hold their breath to see how the troll react. 

Another rumbling growl left the troll’s throat and he raised his club in a very threatening manner. Suddenly the room was flooded with sounds of spells being cast and a club being smashed into walls. Debris was everywhere and I watched as baby Zadok fled the sight. Nobody, whoever noticed when baby Draco crawled into one of the cleaner corners of the room and began to sob and shake in terror.

“Mummy? Papa? Where are you?” His cries went unanswered and I felt my heart break in two. That day Draco stopped smiling, opting for smirks and sneers. Finally the memory ended and my conscious returned to the present.

I stood still in the hall for who knows how long, trying to pick up the pieces to my mind. I felt sadness and anger but above all guilt. I was guilty that I had fled and not stayed to help my defenceless cousin. 

“Zadok? What's wrong, my little soldier?” My mother's soothing voice asked. I blinked a couple times until my eyes focused on her concerned face. I barely registered the use of my childhood endearment she had added on.

“Nothing. I'm fine.”

“Zadok…” a warning was clear in her voice, letting me know that lying would not work.

“I was just remembering something, nothing to be worried about.” She raised and elegant eyebrow in a silent command to continue. “What are you guys all hiding in the room in the second floor?!” My lips seemed to move in their own as the words burst forth from my chest.

“Actually, that's why I was looking for you. Time's a wastin! Let's walk and talk, son!” She grabbed my arm and started marching down the hall like a soldier in the direction of the room. My mother was sometimes the more childish one between us. 

‘Finally, maybe now i'll gets some answers,’ I wondered as I was dragged up another flight of stairs. 

“Hurry up son or we'll be late!”

“Late for what?” That caught me off guard.

“All in due time, Zadok, but we're going to miss that time if you don't move your arse!” The way she said that got me to pick up the pace slightly. I got in my mom’s bad side once and never again. I cringed. The mental image of my mom flailing around screeching profanities and waving her wand around in a crazed manner.

“Ok! Ok!” This carried in until we eventual stopped in front of the door that had been the cause of all my troubles that day. It’s hard to believe that the door that was outwardly harmless held all the answers to my questions inside. What now?

“We have reached our destination.” My mother intoned, mocking the Muggle GPS machines. I was briefly reminded why people thought my mother was crazy.I watched in confusion as my mother sighed and tried to compose herself. ”Just close your eyes, Zadok. I’m not going to show you what’s in there if you don’t.” As she said that she put her hands over my eyes and I felt myself tense. I heard the creak as she opened the door and could feel the pressure on my back as she gently guided me through the doorway. My heartbeat sped up with the nervous energy that seemed to course through me. I could hear my heavy breaths, the slow beating of my mother’s heart against my back. I can’t tell if I’m worried or excited for what I will find through the door. 

Thump.

Did someone drop something? “Who’s there? Come out!” I heard my mother hiss in anger but then it turned into about of giggles. What was so funny? 

“It's nothing.” I snort at that. In all my years knowing my mother, when she giggled like that it wasn't because of nothing. I let it go, though. There were more important things to do at the moment then contemplate the insanity that is my mother's mind.

“Can I look now, Mother?”

“In a second zadok were not in the right position yet.”

“The right position?” An abrupt ensemble of voices ended anymore conversation. I was asaulted by ‘Surprise!’ and ‘Happy Birthday!’. I think one person shouted, ‘Don't kill me!’.

“Mother.” I mentally congratulated me on my even and composed voice. I probably would have hexed someone if i hadn't been blindfolded. Lucky them. Finally the hands that were shielding my eyes from sight were lifted and I blinked when my eyes were attacked by the bright lights in the room. I took not of my Uncle’s Severus and Lucius; Draco was also lurking in the darker corners of the room. I didn't recognize half of the other people in the room. 

My mother scurried to stand in front of me; enveloping me in a hug. I grimaced and gave her a little pat on the back. I'm not a big fan of personal contact. 

“Happy Birthday, my little prince. It took us the entire week but we got everything ready in time. You got a little suspicious towards the end there. You almost gave that bastard Malfoy an aneurism when you found the ribbon. Ha his face!” She took a step back and held my shoulders. Her eyes were filled with malicious glee. “I hope you like it. I know you don't like parties, especially surprises. Your Aunt Cissa and I thought this would be a good time to tell you and Draco something.”

I stopped her there. I would be here for the rest of tomorrow if she continued like that. “Tell us what?”

“You Hogwarts letters.” That was not my mother's voice. In fact it wasn't even female. I turned and stared at a thin black haired boy. His hair was untamed and it annoyed me and his bright innocent green eyes probably would have given me a headache  of it weren't for the words that he had said.

“Hogwarts?”

The boy looked surprised. He watched him glance over in the direction of Draco and immediately became suspicious. How does this stranger know my cousin? Are they friends? They can’t be lovers can they? 

“You don't know what Hogwarts is? The Wizarding School? Magical Castle? Does any of that sound familiar?” The boy was interrupted by a strict looking woman with graying hair pulled back into a tight bun. Her robes were expensive looking and she held an aura of power. I made a mental note not to get in her bad side, I doubt it would be very pretty if I did.

“Harry, it’s rude to pry like that. Do not forget yourself in your excitement.” So his name is Harry? I guess the woman is his mother? She looks far to old to be his mother… perhaps his grandmother?

“I’m sorry, Minerva. But he doesn't know what Hogwarts is!” The boy whose name is Harry, was now pointing a slender finger in my direction and had a look of disbelief on his face. The woman, Minerva, slapped his hand away and scolded him again for ‘rude behavior’.

“Who are you?” I decided that listening to other people's conversations only gets you so far without asking questions yourself. I was awfully curious about Hogwarts and obviously these people knew something I didn't. 

Minerva looked at me, a little surprised at having been asked a question. The dark-haired boy just looked excited again. He rushed over to me and stumbled to stand in front of me. He extended his hand in a gesture of friendship and gave me a crooked grin. 

“My name is Harry Potter! What’s your name?” This kid is way too happy. I looked at his hand and then to his face; then back to his hand again. There was no way I was shaking his filthy hand. Merlin knows where his hand has been. It seemed Harry Potter had finally realized that I wasn’t going to shake his hand and his outstretched hand returned to his side. I didn’t even bat an eye when his smile was replaced with a disappointed frown.

“If you must know my name is Zadok Lestrange.” 

He stopped and stared at me like I  grew a second head. I don’t understand why people do that. As soon as they find out that my mother is an ex-convict they automatically assume I must be some mass child murderer. Luckily Draco saved me from possibly killing the boy in my frustration. He stood at  my side and glanced over in the direction of the boy. I guess my mother had let sometime during the conversation to socialize with the other guests. 

“What seems to be the problem- Harry?” Draco suddenly flung himself at the small boy who seemed to be equally as excited to see my cousin. I watched in growing confusion as my best friend wrapped his arms around the dark-haired boy. Draco Malfoy was willing touching another person. He didn’t even touch me unless forced to. “I didn’t think you would come!”

“Of course I came! I wanted to see you again.” Harry smiled brightly at Draco, both of them completely my existence. The situation was beginning to get awkward as the two boys spent the next minute staring into each others eyes and smiling like idiots. Finally Draco blinked and broke the moment. He pulled Harry into one more hug. The smaller boy sighed and hugged back. Seriously? Did they forget I was here? 

I can’t take this anymore. 

“Draco. How do you know him?”  Draco released the boy and seemed to realize that I was still there. I noticed but didn’t say anything as my cousin wrapped an arm around the boy’s slim waist. Somehow the normal action made me feel like I was interrupting a very intimate moment. 

“We ran into each other a few weeks back in Diagon Alley. Mom had dragged me out to get some new robes for Hogwarts-” There’s that sodding name again. “And he happened to be in the robe shop too. We were talking and I invited him to your party.” Draco gave me an apologetic look. “I hope you don’t mind.”

I hid a grimace when the Potter boy practically snuggled closer to Draco. I decided to ignore the obvious attraction between my cousin and this stranger for now. “Of course not. You’re allowed to have your own friends, Draco.”

He gave me a small smile, only a fraction of the size of the smile he had given Harry. I tried not to act on the coiling jealousy in my stomach because the grateful look he gave me made it feel slightly better. If things continued as they did, Potter was going to be around more then I was comfortable with.

“Zadok!” I started at the voice of my Aunt Cissa. She came running at me and scooped me into a quick hug. She gave me a proud smile and practically gushed, “I remember when you were a small little baby and my sister came  home from that mission with you in her arms!” Now I was confused again. My mother looked at me and my Aunt with a look of terror. What did Aunt CIssa mean ‘came home from a mission’? Wasn’t Aunt Cissa there for my birth?

“Mom?” My mother seemed to almost faint on the spot. Her face was unreadable but her eyes portrayed her terror and dread. A loud POP interrupted our moment and an ancient looking man with gray robes appeared in the midst of our conversation. 

“Oh, dear. Perhaps this was a bad time?”


	4. Chapter 2 Part 1

Zadok’s POV

I stood with unblinking eyes and unfeeling heart like I was watching and listening from someone else’s perspective. I wasn't Zadok that was standing there, but someone else in my place. Aunt Cissa- was she even my aunt?- looked pale and it was obvious that what she had said was meant to be a secret. That turned out well.

Who are my real parents?

Why am I here and not with them?

Who are these people I thought i knew?

Who am I? 

My thoughts twisted and flew and encompassed my mind in a fury of doubt. So many questions and possibilities swirled around and I hardly felt my feet as they moved to carry me out of the room. I ran and I ran, hardly caring where I ran to. Out, out, out, out. I need out of this house. Get away from these people.

I pushed open the great hulking doors of Malfoy Manor, once my home now just painful to look at. Narcissa’s words echoed around my head, “I remember when you brought him home…”. My breath was becoming labored and it wasn't exactly warm out. In my panic, I didn't even bother to think about my personal health and wellbeing. 

I slowed to a walk and took a look of my surroundings. I was in a wooded area, probably the ones behind the Manor that Severus always told us to stay away from. Everything was unfamiliar and I couldn't find my bearings as it was starting to get dark with the first beginnings of night. “Well this turned out to be a great birthday.” 

I gave a sigh and decided to sit, my feet were killing me. Dress shoes were not made to be comfortable. I leaned back against the fallen tree that I had stopped at and waited. I had no doubt that they would find me, I just had to be patient.

 

After a while, I thought I could hear the faint, distant sound of feet racing across the ground. The footfalls grew louder and I stood up in preparation for more company. I watched as Draco and his friend Harry raced towards me. 

Of course, he had to bring his boy toy with him. A sneer was forming on my face, growing worse as Draco came closer. “What his he doing here?”  
Draco jogged to a stop and Potter settled next to him, much closer than is necessary. The bespeckled raven thought he was discreet with the way he reached over and grabbed Draco’s hands, but I noticed it. “What the bloody hell was that, Zadok?” 

“What was that? That was me finally being fed up with all the lies your family has been feeding me for the past eleven years of my life.” I scream. How dare he ask me what my problem was when his mother accidentally let slip that I was adopted. Or did she steal me away from my real family? Merlin, what had happened all those years ago? 

I think I’m going to be sick… . 

Draco looked confused and his “friend” looked lost beyond rescue. His face was kind of hilarious, but I was in no laughing mood. Did Draco not know why I ran away? Or was it something else that had him so confused? “You didn’t hear what Narcissa said?” Draco noticed that I didn’t add the ‘Aunt’ to his mother’s name, but wisely didn’t say anything. 

He shook his head and Potter had a pink tint to his tan cheeks. Whatever had happened between the two boys must have been so distracting that they had not noticed the entire scene. “Harry and I were a little busy.”  That much was obvious. 

“We’re best friends, Dray, you’re supposed to be there for me. Is Potter really that much more important then me?” My voice grew raspy, but not from tears or anything so weak as that. The growl that rose from my chest was pure unbridled anger and it was all focused on Draco and his boyfriend Harry bloody Potter. “You blew me off to snog bloody Harry Potter, didn’t you?”

If it was possible, Draco paled further and took a step in front of Potter. Dumb move, Draco, now I know your weakness. With a sudden pull that seemed to come from deep within me, I force of uncontrollable magic shot from my chest and enveloped the unsuspecting Potter. A scream of pain shot through the thickening air and most confusing of all it was from Draco not his silly little toy. What was happening? I hate Potter, but Draco was family, blood or no blood relations involved. I tried to stop the force that was my magic, but no wishing would save Draco and Potter.

Suddenly a golden light forced itself from Draco’s chest and raced to meet mine. The screaming stopped, but Potter crashed to the ground in a lifeless heap. Oh, Merlin, did I kill him? 

Another scream tore from Draco, but it was like his heart was speaking not Draco. The shout was threaded with agony and the deep pain of loss; and it was almost unbearable to hear. Someone make it stop, make it all stop. As if my prayers had been heard from God, Severus apparated into the clearing with a ‘pop!’ He took one look at the scene and sent a stupify my way. I was too distracted by my duel with Draco to properly defend myself and everything spun as I crumple to the ground. The last thing I see before my eyes close is Draco crawling over to the prone form of Harry and wrapping what looked like- wings?- around him. That spell must have messed with my eyesight, then my eyes close. 

 

 

I tried to open my eyes but the bright lights that assaulted them soon after made me stop. I groaned as I felt the fuzzy, dull pain in my head. It would probably get worse once the spell wore off more, but I tried not to think about it. Actually I tried not to think at all. I attempted to sit up, but that proved futile when the world began to spin again. 

Where am I? I took a look around and the place didn’t look familiar at all. There was no one around and the room was empty but save the bear essentials. The only thing was was that there was two of everything. It kind of reminded me of when Draco and I went camping. Oh. Oh. 

All the memories came flooding back to me and I remembered the fight with Draco, Potter’s collapse, and Aunt Narcissa’s words. I also began to feel again and it wasn’t all that pleasant. I assumed getting thrown on the hard ground would do that to a person, but I tried not to think much at all. A sharp pain consumed my head and all i could think of was getting a Dreamless Sleep. I didn’t want to remember this and definitely not right now. I didn’t realize I was screaming until a bright light shown the otherwise dark room. 

The silhouette of a woman stood over me and she seemed to be trying to cast some sort of spell over me. I didn’t really care what spelled she cast as long as she took away the overwhelming pain that seemed to control me. Memories continued to resurface with every moment that I lay there. I remembered the party in vivid detail and Draco fighting for Harry. I thought I could remember the image of white fuzzy things reaching from Draco’s back, but as soon as that though surfaced I forced it back down. That was probably a hallucination. 

All of a sudden, the pain came to an abrupt end and the memories stopped flowing so forcefully. I took in big gulping breaths and tried to calm my racing heart. I blinked a couple of times and it took a minute for me to realize that the woman had been the one to help me and that she was still standing over me. I closed my eyes and waited for the last of the pain to go away before counting backwards from three and opening my eyes again. 

“Welcome back, dear. I thought you were never going to stop that horrible screaming.” She stood dressed in plain black gown with a white apron. She was probably the nurse, if her head gown and the fact that she had healed me had anything to say. Her kind blue make me feel welcome and at home. “How do you feel?”

I gave her a weak smile and sat up, sighing in relief when I wasn’t immediately hit with a dizzy spell. “I’m feeling much better, thank you. Um, do you know what happened and how I got here? And where is here?”   
“Don’t worry, Mr. Black, nobody expects you to remember anything after that fight you and Mr. Malfoy had. You are at Hogwart School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and as for what took place before you got here, I don’t know. You would probably have better luck asking Mr. Malfoy rather than myself. My name is Madam Pomfrey and I am the Healer of this school.” After she said that she pointed to the bed right across from me where Draco was sound asleep. At first glance that wouldn’t seem too odd except for the fact that he had Potter wrapped in a pair of white wings. Huh, guess I wasn’t dreaming.

I probably would have woken Draco up just to get the answers I wanted, but i couldn’t bring myself to interrupt. He looked so peaceful and I hadn’t seen him look like that in a long time. Call me soft, but I do care for my cousin. I fell back onto the bed with a sigh that seemed to make me deflate three sizes. “May I ask you a question, Madam Pomfrey?” She raised her eyebrow and motioned for me to continue. “What is Hogwarts?”

The Healer gasped and her eyes widened. She started to explain but was cut off by a loud screech coming from the door. We book turned to look and I saw a young girl, who seemed to be around my age. Her hair was a fiery red and her eyes held an anger to match. In all honesty, she kind of scared me a bit. 

“How do you not know what Hogwarts is?” She ran towards me and I thought I could here Madam Pomfrey say ‘oh dear, not again’ but I was too focused on the angry girl who suddenly tackled me. Now don’t get me wrong, I am not weak by any means. However, I am still recovering from my fight with Draco and potion or no potion I was still tired. Her arms went flying around my neck and her legs on either side of my waist. All in all, it was a very compromising position to be in with a stranger. 

I sat there frozen and the girl seemed to realize her mistake and got off of me. I quickly glanced over at Draco and Potter and saw that they were still asleep. I breathed a sigh then brought my eyes over to the girl, who now stood on the side of the bed with her head hung down in embarrassment. I noticed a light dusting of pink across her cheeks but decided it was best not to bring it up. 

“Who are you?” Quick, simple, and to the point. Just like I was taught. 

The red-haired girl finally looked up and I was surprised to see that she was kind of pretty. As quick as the thought popped into my head I dismissed it. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. She had clear blue eyes stood out against her messy red hair. She flashed me an apologetic smile and held out her hand, “Sorry, I got ahead of myself. I’m Nymphadora Tonks, or just Tonks for short. I attend the school here and was asked to take you to the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony. We better hurry though, I still have to get sorted, too.”

I sat there gaping at her, but I reached my hand out to shake with her. I had so many questions and yet I couldn’t find my voice to ask.   
She laughed at me, her eyes shining with mirth. The newly named Tonks pulled me out of bed using the hand still in her grasp. “Well, c’mon! I’ll answer all your questions on the way, but I seriously want to go and see what house Weasley get sorted into!” I couldn’t find it in myself to tell her no so I just followed her out of the room. I looked back on more time to see that Madam Pomfrey had disappeared and Draco and Potter still fast asleep in their bed of feathers. 

“Ok, Tonks. Can I ask you a question?”

“I’m going to say yes, even though you technically already did,” she said as she dragged me down halls with armor and painting that moved and laughed and had conversations. I suppose I should have expected such things from a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

“Why am I here,” it was a simple enough question, but apparently not to Tonks as she stopped walking to face me properly. Her face was a mix between confusion, wonder, and outrage.

“Duh, you’re a wizard aren’t you?” I nod. “There’s your answer.” She promptly turned around and continued down the hall only stopping to ask if i was coming. This girl was really something and i was quickly figuring out that I liked this. When I finally caught back up, she glanced at me and asked, “What’s your name? I think I told you mine, but I don’t remember you ever telling me yours.”

I looked at her from the corner of my eye, but she wasn’t paying any attention to me. I noticed that two large wooden doors marked the end of our journey as she stopped for the second time during our trip, right in front of them. We stood there for a minute or two in silence before I decided to speak up. “Aren’t we going to go in?”

Tonks gave a laugh that echoed in the empty halls and grabbed my shoulder to steady herself as she giggled. I don’t know what was so funny, but I was beginning to find it hard not to join in. She finally stopped and straightened herself out. A couple stray giggle escaped her lips and she wiped a fake tear from her eye. “We are, but you didn’t answer my question. What’s your name?”

My confusion quickly vanished and I marveled at the logic of this girl. All this to find out my name? “‘It’s Zadok Black.” 

Tonks looked at me with her glittering blue eyes and then turned and pushed open the great wooden doors, “Well, Zadok. Welcome to Hogwarts.” What happened after that was something I would remember forever.


	5. The House of Snakes

Zadok’s POV

I was blinded by the bright golden lights of the Great Hall and I don't remember seeing nearly so many people in one place before. I marveled at the sounds of chatter from the other students and I looked up in wonder at the fire the foster around, lighting up the room. Ghosts flew around the ceiling and pictures moved and talked with each other along the hall. 

It was awesome.

I looked up towards the front of the room and say the elevated platform that held one solitary table with an array of different people sitting there. I assumed them to be the Professors of this place, however, one person in particular stood out more so than the rest. A man in a grey robe and an equally gray hat stood with an ancient aura that forced an air of respect from the people around him. 

Heck, I’m never respectful and this guy made me want to be. I’ll have to be careful when dealing with this man, he seems powerful. He smiled in a way that made him seem more innocent but his twinkling blue eyes portrayed a deeper understanding.

Nymphadora wrapped her arms around me from behind and I was startled from my thoughts. I turned to see her smiling face right in mine and I couldn't help but notice that her eyes had a ring of green and dark blue near the cornea. The only way I could describe it was breathtaking. 

“Come on, we better go sit down with the others before Professor Dumbledore brings out the Sorting Hat,” she said. She took my hand and led me over to an empty seat at a table full of children my age. 

“What's the Sorting Hat?” I asked, taking my seat in between her and a girl with untameable red curls. 

“Here at Hogwarts, the students are separated into four different houses; Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. The Sorting Hat is an old hat with an ancient magic used that places you Hat depending on your skills, talent, and personality. Stuff like that.” She explained in earnest.

“Is there a way to tell what house you'll be sorted into?” I ask. Perhaps there was a way to get myself in a house that benefit my own future plans for revenge. I prefer to be one step ahead at all times. 

Suddenly a woman, who I recognized to be Professor McGonagall, came out with an old, beat-up black hat. I assumed that to be the Sorting Hat. A sequel the right of me confirmed that suspicion.

A hand from Tonks’ side of me shook my shoulder until i had to physically remove it because she would listen to my pleas to stop. “That’s it! I can't believe I'm about to get sorted!” She shouted at me over the voices of the other students. 

The level of voices grew louder as people murmur to each other. I looked around me and saw a red haired, freckled boy talking nervously with the frizzy girl I sat next to. I noticed the candles floating around the ceiling grow dimmer around the hall except for the raised platform at the front. I briefly applauded the school for its dramatic skills. The grey-cloaked man stood from his seat at the long table and stood at the lectern. 

The man smiled and raised his hand to the audience and as if on command all conversation ceased. All eyes turned to the man as he began his speech, “Welcome back students, and welcome new first years,” at these words the man looked at us. “ I will keep our speech short and say that i hope for the best this year for you all. Now let us enjoy this wonderful banquet!” 

The lights in the room flared and the students roared. I had to agree that it wasn't a bad touch. The man I had now presumed to be the Headmaster, sat down and Professor McGonagall took his place at the stand.

“Good evening students, as per tradition, the first years will be sorted into their destined houses by our dearly beloved Sorting Hat-” this statement, i noticed, earned a great deal of applause. “As I call you name, fist years, please take your seat at the stool here and wait for the hat to be placed upon you head.” She pointed at a vacant stool that sat just a few feet to the left. The Sorting Hat sat on a separate stool.

The first name to be called was a Advani, Fiona. She was a young black haired girl. Professor McGonagall took the Hat and placed it on her head. I don't know what I had expected to happen, but I know the Hat shouting, “HUFFLEPUFF!” was not one of them. A loud cheer rose from the Hufflepuff table as the girl stood up and joined her new house. The rest of the names carried on in a similar fashion as different house names were called out names first years joined their houses. 

Finally my name was called up and Tonks gave me a thumbs and a pat on the back as I stood from my seat. I walked with confidence to the stool and ignored the whispers from the other students that rose when my last name was announced. I sat down at the seat and waited patiently for the Hat to be placed on my head.

I hope this turns out alright. I had no idea what to expect from a talking hat, but i knew that I was about to find out. 

My vision went black and I instinctively knew that I had the hat on my head. A feeling of something moving through my consciousness startled me and I almost made a noise of surprise when a voice filled my head.

“You're a different one, aren't you?”

‘Who are you?’ I answered. If I had known that coming to this school came with talking hats with mind powers, I may have put up more of a fight. I then remembered that I had no choice about coming because of all the family issues that had gotten in the way. 

“You've got quite a story, don't you? I bet you bore a troll to death with all the family drama… Ravenclaw perhaps?”

I cringed, mentally if that was possible. ‘No, thank you. Preferably something with minimal contact with my family.’

“I can see that you are going through a rough patch. Unfortunately, it doesn't matter what house you are placed in, they are your legal guardians and thus have contact to you whenever.”

‘Well that's just great.’ 

“You are strong, Gryffindor would nurture that strength. However, you are cunning and understand the arts of deception. You would also make a very good Slytherin.”

‘I'm afraid I don't know much about the houses.’ I answer. Tonks had only given me a very brief description of each house's purpose before the ceremony had begun. 

“This is not the time nor the place to go into very much detail,” the voice seemed to ripple and memories of my life with the Malfoy’s flashed through my mind. “You have great magical capabilities. It's obvious that Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are out of the question, although, you may learn to have a nicer attitude if you were sorted into Hufflepuff.” 

I snorted, ‘No, thank you.’ 

Another couple memories passed by and I saw the fight with Aunt Narcissa disappear again. “There really is one logical choice here. You absolutely must go to-”

“SLYTHERIN!” This time the voice was not in my head and instead it spoke to the people who had been watching h me with rapt attention. The Hat was taken off my head and I could hear the excited shouts of my new house. Merlin, what had I gotten myself into? 

I took my place with my fellow Slytherins and dozed for the remainder of the Sorting. Nymphadora ended up being sorted into Gryffindor, not that I was surprised. The girl practically oozed confidence. 

When the last first year was sorted, Professor McGonagall took the Hat away. The old man said a few more words and wished us a good year, before the Hall erupted into chatter as we ate. I was picking and prodding at some roast chicken when I heard the doors to the Great Hall open. The room fell into a hushed silence as the blonde form of Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway with the smaller form of Harry Potter tucked in his arms. 

Draco ignored the whispers and looks of the other students before coming to take a seat at the Slytherin table. Harry, who was practically carried over, was pulled down into Draco’s lap and was quick to hid his face in Draco’s chest. I was a little perplexed by their radom appearance, I had only just seen them unconscious just a couple hours ago. As much as I was worried about Draco’s wellbeing, I imagined now wasn’t the best time to strike up a conversation. It was obvious to everyone in the Hall that my cousin was acting slightly possessive of the Potter boy. I really didn't fancy having my face ripped off only a few hours after having it put back together. 

“Hey Malfoy!” Uh oh, this can’t be good. I watched as the same red-headed boy who had seen before at the table, Ronald Weasley, called out my cousin. It was immediately obvious that the boy wasn’t the brightest snitch in the Quidditch pitch.

A few boys from Ron’s table tried to warn him and hold him back, but the idiotic Gryffindor refused to be stopped. The freckled boy stood up and stomped over to the other blonde boy with an air of self-righteousness so thick I almost choked on it. 

“Do you think you can just skip anything you want just because your a Malfoy?” He sneered. I groaned and flopped onto the table in front of me. I knew this wasn’t going to end well for anyone and i could only hope that by some miracle Weasley grew some common sense in the next ten seconds. 

Draco growled threateningly and pulled the sleeping Harry Potter closer to his chest. I watched in exasperation as Weasley noticed who the boy in my cousin’s arms was and tried to take him claiming that Draco was ‘tainting him with his Death Eater paws.’ Another hiss sound from Draco’s chest and suddenly the white wings from before sprouted from his back.

Draco’s white wings spanned out, forcing other students out of their seats in order to avoid being hit. Screams filled the Hall as I watched my cousin place a sleepy Potter in his spot then turning to tackle Weasley. Growls and cries of pain rise from the fight, but I ignored it in order to race over to Potter.

I may be cruel, however, I did love my cousin and he loved Potter. I supposed I could make an exception just this once. 

“Potter? Are you ok?” I placed a hand in his small shoulder and instantly noticed the trembling. His green eyes were full of terror and I was a little put off. This was the same boy who was known as the Boy-Who-Lived? 

A squeak was all I received in return. I gave up trying to help the dark-haired boy and decided my efforts would be best used trying to seperate Weasley from Draco. I turned around just in time to see Uncle Severus pull a panting Draco from a sniveling Ron. The redhead had cuts and was bleeding from multiple places.

I smirked, I think he has learned his lesson. The Potions Master whispered something in the blond boy's ear, then he zoomed back over the still-shaking form of Potter. His wings wrapped around his form and I watched in slight fascination as the boy sighed and snuggled closer. I was going to be demanding lots of answers later that night, but for now I knew to leave well enough alone.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and turned expecting it to be Tonks. I was surprised to discover it was the mysterious man in gray who was smiling down at me. “Care to join me for some tea?” 

The twinkle in his blue eyes told me I should not refuse. I nodded and followed him out of the Great Hall and down the twisting halls of Hogwarts.

“What is this about, sir?” I asked as we walked. 

“You shall see,” he replied with a smile. When we got to his office he told the gargoyle statue the password, licorice wands, and sat me down in a leather seat. 

“Will you tell me now, sir?”

“In a moment. We are waiting for a few other guests, tea?” He gestured to the hot tea that sat in beautiful red and gold tea cups on his desk. I took on and sipped on it as we waited. 

It was a few awkward minutes later before the door opened again and Uncle Severus came through. Draco and Potter came i with him, sitting in the empty chair beside my own. Draco looked much more calm then the last time I had seen him. Potter had ceased his insufferable trembling and was happily snuggled in the arms of Draco.

The man clapped his hands and gave a gentle smile, “shall we begin?” A chorus of nods answered him. “As you may or may not know I am Professor Dumbledore. I am the Headmaster and as is my job it is my responsibility to handle all infractions regarding the school, on or off grounds.” He gave me and Draco pointed looks. “It has come to my attention that there was a fight between you two a few day prior to your arrival here. Am I correct?”

“That is right,” answered Uncle Severus. He sat with a bored expression in his face that perfectly captured how I felt right now.

“I also understand that some very troubling information had been revealed to you in the events previous to the fight?” I flinch and nod, it was still a sore spot. I hated to even think of how long they had lied to me. “I believe that it would. e in everyone's best interests if you boys served detentions for two weeks. The first week will be separate tasks so you can cool off, then the second week you will be together. My hope this that during this second week you may work out whatever issues you two may have. It is with my understanding that you used to be very close? I hope that you may be able to rekindle this friendship!” 

My brain struggles to keep up with everything Dumbledore had said. Detention? And with Draco? This would not end well. 

Dumbledore the turned to talk to Draco and I was relieved the have his attention off of me. It was as if the man was staring into your soul and it was extremely uncomfortable. “Mr. Malfoy, you have come into your Veela inheritance this past summer and I see that you have also found your mate! May I be the first to say congratulations! I will have private rooms set up for your use and should you need anything, you may see your Head of Houses. I also understand that due to the aforementioned fight, that you have missed your Sorting?”

Draco, who had been quiet up until this point, nodded. “That's right.”

“We’ll just have to fix that won't we? Professor Severus can take you and Mr. Potter to be Sorted. Afterwards he will take you to get your supplies. Mr. Black, Hagrid will be taking you to retrieve your supplies. He shall be here in just a moment.” 

The door opened for a third time and in came a great hulking man with untamable dark hair. His clothing looked ragged, but he had a bright smile and a twinkle in his eye similar to the old man. “Rubeus Hagrid at your service.”

It was only reasonable that I responded with an equally reasonable answer.

“Oh, hell no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi its wolf I'm not dead but this took its time to make. But please read and review your impute counts!


	6. im backish

hey yall sorry if i have not been on but me and the story wolf group have decided to revamp the entire story including skyrim and others that are in the works if any of yall have ideas send them to me on discord @zadok rose#5340


End file.
